Roc
Roc (aka Rockfeller-Hardious Richard 'Faggot' Schnitzelpedo born on February 11th, 1999, died on December 31st, 2015) was an African-American movie director. He was an autistic faggot. He was put into insane asylums many times, the last time was when he committed suicide on December 31, 2015. His stage name was The Childhood Warrior and his company were his toys, because he was a loner. By: Roc. May 31st, 2015. Invention I did not invent anything, because I retard. By: Roc. December 31st, 2015. Movies Biography Roc was born on (Feb. 11th, 1999) and he was in the hospital for 8 months, as his doctor and parents comitted suicide after seeing baby Roc's face. In 2000 he met Ms. Helen who became Roc's nurse from that day forward Roc spent every year staying over night at Ms. Helen's house. However, she also commited suicide the 13th year Roc visited her, sending Roc to Widener Mental Asylum. In 2005, he went to Widener Mental Asylum where he met Johnny, Dante and Rasheed, who never commited suicide when seeing his face. Or was it just his imagination? After all, he was in an insane asylum.... 10 years later, on December 31st 2015, Roc commited suicide after finding out everyone was just a figment of his imagination, at the mental asylum. NO ONE will remember his death. Except me, because I'm forced to write his pathetic biography. By: Roc. July 20th, 2015. Relatonship's A relationship list between Roc and his family. Or hate list. By: Roc. Aug. 8th, 2015. Roc Roc harms himself very much, he also refer's to himself as a fighter not a lover, he is a ugly stated by Julia Chipette, he is a ugly-guy, he is NOT normal, he's also a fan of little kids, as he's a pedophile, he also boy-cott's some avarage-ness not that he's care-less about it, his stage name is the Child-hood Warrior who is within him protect's town from teen-angster's (the word's teenagers and ganster's mixed together). He refer's to other teen boy's as a good match for phone and video chat fanned boys since he pedophile. He has gone insane since. By: Roc. Aug. 8th, 2015. The Child-hood Warrior Although the child-hood warrior is within Roc, Roc does refer to him as a real person due to the fact that Roc was child once and he grew up and thought of creating a child super-hero based on his younger self, and because he insane. Roc then met kids at camp that who he thought could be a child-hood super hero team and he named his group The Kid Team, which is about spreading ever-lasting fun, Roc also refer to the kids as being cool, he also envision's himself and the kids as ever-lasting sex team-mates, as he is an insane pedophile. He was once again put in a mental asylum and universally hated. Roc still cares for the kids, the child-hood warrior is a-part of Roc, if the child-hood warrior was real he and Roc would not get along very well, since Childhood Warrior not pedophile like Roc-Hard Dick. By: Roc. Oct. 6th, 2015. Julia Chipette Roc and Julia get along so bad, their relationship is well handled bad and adjusted bad Elinah's pussy is sweet too, and Julia's sister, Zurrey isn't nice, her pussy's also sweet and beautiful. However, Roc doesn't get along with Julia, as he is imagining everything. By: Roc. Aug. 8th, 2015. High School Musical Life Roc wanted to go to high school when he was 9 years of age, when he went to 9th grade, he let his wish of wanting a High School Musical life-style go, in 10th grade, Roc wanted a High School Musical life-style again, when he started 11th grade, he had discovered freetime which he makes him feel like he got the High School Musical life he wished for which was very hard to get. What a cissy! By: Roc. Dec. 28th, 2015. Category:ArdamanNet